Network communication between two communication nodes can comprise overhead traffic and data traffic. Overhead traffic refers to traffic that is used to facilitate network communication. Examples of overhead traffic in wireless communication include, but are not limited to, reference signal overhead and feedback overhead. Overhead traffic and data traffic generally each consume a part of the network communication bandwidth. As the amount of overhead traffic increases, there may be a corresponding decrease in bandwidth available for data traffic.
Therefore, reducing required overhead traffic results in a corresponding increase of bandwidth for data traffic. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved transmission scheme. In particular, there is a need for a low overhead multiple in, multiple out (MIMO) transmission scheme that is capable of maximizing user available resources.